Gully the Seagull
Short Description : 'A seagull made to accompany the other pirate-themed animatronics. He wears a blue band around his head, a pale blue jacket, and orange shorts designed in a way to look a bit like a pirate's. He wields a plastic sword. 'Not Fully Written Backstory : Gully was very friendly, and he never tried to bite or hurt anyone like some...or many animatronics. He would do acts in sword fights with other "pirates", swinging his plastic sword in defense. He liked it when children were delighted in their acting. He was a new animatronic still, so he didn't know about his surroundings much. Every night, Gully would stay at his post (where he is supposed to be; sometimes nearby Pirate Cove, other times at the sides of the walls) and watch the other animatronics move around, or head toward the office. That puzzled him, because he wasn't aware that some of them were possessed by the ghosts of children or other beings. One night, he looked around the empty place...nobody was at the Pirate Cove or the Stage...he slowly walked around the tables, looking for someone to talk to, being new and all, and he found another new animatronic. Slightly. It looked like a blue and black dog or something, and he was curled into a ball saying things inaudibly. Gully was pretty curious, so he spoke to the dog, asking him what he was saying. The dog started to blab a bunch of words he couldn't hear clearly, and then he started to dig into his face with his hands/paws, saying strange things...something about being dead...fate....never be here. Gully, disturbed by this robot's behavior, backed off to the left side of the Cove and stood there silently. For 5 nights, he stayed put, ignoring the other animatronics. He was getting bored so he looked around a little and saw a hallway that was poorly lit. He headed that direction. When he went to the end of the hallway, there was a room that said "Repair" above the doorway. He went in, curious to see what they stored here, specifically...or it was a strange force of feeling. He felt a draft rustle his feathers...well, he can't FEEL it, but he saw his feathers rustle a little. There wasn't a vent in here or anything. He looked around the room. There were replacement animatronic heads that looked like masks, there was a metal table in the middle of the room, a pile of metal, looking like it was replacement limbs or scrap, but what caught his eye was blood on the floor, and it wasn't too old. He didn't see the shadowy figure approaching him from behind, and there was a fight (but that won't be told of here; I might make a story for the whole thing), and more metal was added to the pile, and there was a very small black tuft of fur resting on one of the metal parts. Overall : Yet another animatronic, still new, went missing after entering the repair room. I wonder who's next...? Category:Animatronics Category:Male Animatronics Category:Characters Category:Males